Lovian Civil War
United States Army Lovian government Federal Police GCM volunteers Special Forces of Lovia Principality of Novosevensk | side2= Rebel Territories HAMR Movement Iron Guard Party Lovian Land Army Oslobodenia The Brigade | generals1= Levi McArthur Marcus Villanova Semyon Breyev James Torres Jhon Lewis Anton Shcherbakov Anatoli Bershov | generals2= Il Duce Octavian Oos Wes IlavaSince 27 October I. G. La Blaca Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz Nikolai Koshkov (now fled abroad) Kim Dae-su Thomas Matombé Hessel Doorian Dietrich Honecker }} The Lovian Civil War is an ongoing civilian war in all states of Lovia except Oceana (especially in Seven) that began on the 3rd of October as a small riot, after a drunken brawl on a Seven train sparked off an uprising. The civil war has been described as 'opportunistic' in the light of the chaotic political scene, and the majority of the rioters have no political motivation. As of the 6th of October, the state of Seven is largely taken over by armed rioters and rebel forces have taken over key positions in the state. The Brigade, freed from prison, has armed many rioters and actively joined the fighting. An unknown number of people has died and dozens more remain (mildly) injured. Estimates range everywhere from fifty to almost two-hundred deaths. Clymene faces similar problems yet police has managed to control large portions of the state. The most prominent rebel leaders are Nikolai Koshkov, I. G. La Blaca, Kim Dae-su, Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz and the later joined Il Duce Octavian. Timeline 3rd of October *On a 2200 train from Novosevensk to Kinley, a drunken man of American origin attempted to pull the communication train several times. The train driver left in frustration and when a Novosevenskian businessman attempted to restrain the lout, he was assaulted and left bleeding by the track. 4th of October *By 0100, the news reached Novosevensk and reprisal attacks were launched against businesses owned by Lovians of American origin, allegedly organised by far-right Novosevenskian nationalist groups. Former chairman Semyon Breyev's house is destroyed. *By 0500, areas of Novosevensk were burning and youths in Sofasi and Kinley began to take advantage of the chaos and absence of police support to loot properties. In a comment, Seven Deputy Governor Semyon Breyev blames the 'marginalisation of the northern regions', while not condoning the riots. *The police were unable to respond quickly due to events unfolding in the capital, where Nathaniel Scribner attempted to lauch a coup. *0730: A policeman patrolling in Sofasi was lynched by an enraged crowd. He was of Chinese origin and the attack was immediately and falsely attributed to fascist groups. Niamh McQuillan criticizes lack of police involvement and calls for a greater police presence on the streets. She pays tribute to the policeman, who she claims was one of only six on duty in the two states that morning. *0800: Well-known citizens such as Semyon Breyev and John Amman began organising volunteer groups to fight the attacks. now seized control of the state]] ; black - rebel control; red - deploying UNLOR under ongoing fighting]] *1100: A fire was started in the Sofasi Apartments, and begins to spread. *1700: Areas of Sofasi, Novosevensk, and Kinley are now completely destroyed. *1800: Heavy rain begins, resulting in far fewer rioters on the streets. A rumour has spread that I. G. La Blaca was the original man who sparked off the riots. *2000: Final rioters are rounded up in Sofasi, as Sofasi police force returns to duty. 5th of October *0700: Riots began again in the towns of Seven. *1200: A citizen's brigade is trapped inside the Seven Court House, and are besieged by a huge crowd of rioters outside. Rioters are unable to set fire to the building, but several shots are fired. *1600: Two police cars are flipped over and set on fire by an angry mob; three police officers are yelled at, insulted and beaten up. An unidentified gunman fires at a local police station destroying the windows yet leaving the people inside unharmed. *2000: Unnamed masked rioters slaughter two American tourists trapped in Novosevensk and leave the bodies at the doors of Breyev and ex-PM Yuri Medvedev. He claims to represent neo-fascist group Shaynovna. *2200: Police approach the Court House in an attempt to relieve Breyev's brigade trapped inside. Tear gas is used on the crowd, which temporarily scatters. *2300: Seeing Breyev leave, snipers in the nearby rebel-controlled Town Hall fire shots. Breyev is unharmed but a police officer is shot through the leg. The police respond with fire and after a short exchange of shots five rioters and two police officers lie dead. The rioters advance once more and Breyev’s group and the police are forced to retreat back to the Court House. 6th October *0400: When the Orthodox priest attempts to negotiate with Shaynovna, he is murdered, sparking a retaliation against the riots from the more religious part of the Novosevenskian population. *0700: La Blaca intervenes and manages to unite the religious Novosevenskians, led by Nikolai Koshkov, with the rebellion that is now quickly gaining followers and momentum. Joined by members of the Brigade, now freed from prison, La Blaca retaliates against Shaynovna, killing the three men responsible for the priest's murder. Shaynovna retreats and the religious community and the rebels are reconciled. *1100: Stronger then ever before and now also strenghtened with dozens of ex-lawmen and hunters, the rioters have taken control over a large portion of the state including key positions such as hospitals, railways and embassies. Two-thirds of local police officers have surrendered and handed over their guns, some are even persuaded to join the rioting masses. *1130: Fueled by recent actions in Clymene and Greece, people in Sofasi begin to peacefully protest their low wages and the ineffectiveness of the government. *1140: Reinforcements arrive in Northern Lovia and face an overwhelming force of armed rioters and rebels, leaving them unable to change the situation on the ground. Fire is exchanged in which some police officers are wounded and one rioter is fatally shot through the neck. *1150: Lovia declares a state of emergency. *1200: Gubernatorial candidate Justin Abrahams vows to raise minimum wages and create social security programs if elected Clymene's governor, and hopes the protesters calm down. But, this doesn't stop people from vandalizing public property, including some street signs. *1600: Protesters in Oceana go on the streets to ask for more self-government and better social welfare. The protest remains calm and police don't have to intervene. *1800: From his position in the besieged Court House, Breyev sends out a radio message to Seven’s inhabitants, advising them to evacuate the state. Around a quarter of the population begin to leave. *2100: Breyev attempts to escape from the Court House with a police escort under cover of darkness to attend an emergency meeting of Congress, using a back exit. In Kinley they meet a band of rioters and are fired upon. A policeman is killed and Breyev is hit twice, once in the leg and a bullet grazes his head, knocking him unconscious. He is rushed to hospital in Noble City, where he remains in a critical but stable condition. *23:00 MOTC and former Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev proposed to Congress the allowance of a UN peacekeeping force in Lovia. The UNLOR troops would protect Lovian citizens from the ongoing violence and bring an end to the rioting. 7th October *07:30: Police Chief Oos Wes Ilava announced a curfew set at 21:00 in Seven, Clymene and Downtown, Noble City. Patrolling police members are increased to 200, most patrolling in Seven and Clymene. *08:00: Medvedev's proposal is accepted by Congress and PM Villanova makes a telephone call to the UN formally requesting aid. *14:00: An urgent UN meeting discussed and approved the establishment and deployment of UNLOR. *16:00: After almost forty-eight hours, the Battle of the Court House ends. Rebels place a home-made bomb against a side wall and detonate it; the wall is blown in and rioters rush inside. After hand to hand fighting three rioters and eleven defenders are killed, and the rioters have complete control of Kinley. *18:00: Speaking from the Town Hall, Koshkov and La Blaca declare the Republic of the Liberated Territories, with themselves as consuls. They consolidate their power, cracking down on all rioters not their supporters, and guaranteeing property rights will no longer be violated. Koshkov's forces are merged into the Brigade, which posts a member on every street corner. The RLT flag is flown from the Kinley Town Hall. *21:00: A force of 200 rioters led by Koshkov and Brigade members land on Kings' northern coast and begin marching south to seize Newhaven. They are met by a group of citizens outside Beaverwick who halt them and destroy the road. The rebels decamp and attempt to find a way around the roadblock. 8th October *04:00: The UNLOR forces are deployed across Lovia under approved UN mandate. The rebels in Kings are cut off from their base in Seven by a UN naval force. They begin marching towards the south-west of Kings, heading through the central highland. *06:00: UNLOR has secured the areas not affected by riots, thus encapsulating the violence, with the exception of Koshkov's force which is trapped in the centre of Kings. *14:00: A protest lead by the Sanovec Block in Hurbanova got out of hand and police have to intervene, leading to an affray. Two protesters got wounded and were sent to the Mariaberg Hospital. *15:30: The rioters in Kings are dispersed by UNLOR troops. Their march is halted and most rioters are arrested. One rebel was shot to death. *1900: A UNLOR helicopter taking refugees to safety is fired at. A shot by chance hits a rotor and the helicopter crashes three miles east of Kinley. Everyone on board is killed, including two UNLOR pilots and eight civilians. One of the corpses is identified as Niamh McQuillan, who becomes the first MOTC to be killed in the riots. 9th of October *00:01: UNLOR troops start an invasion in fought-over regions. Government control is restored in parts of Clymene and Seven. Two UNLOR officers have been badly injured. Death count on the rebel side is estimated at six. *0500: Koshkov, while wandering in the mountains of Kings and attempting to return to Seven, is captured by UNLOR forces and incarcerated in Newhaven. *0700: Fierce fighting outside Sofasi results in the capture of eight UNLOR soldiers and ten civilians by the rioters; they are transfered to base in Novosevensk. Nine rioters, three UNLOR soldiers and eleven citizens are killed, and the whole of Clymene is retaken, apart from a few areas on the Sofasi coast, most notably the Sofasi Lighthouse. *0900: La Blaca sends dozens of his loyal rebels into a daring raid on a heavily armed UNLOR convoy in retaliation of Koshkov's capture. Despite minor losses on the rebel side, luck is with them this time. The UN peacekeepers (about fifteen man strong), completely taken by suprise, are captured by the rebels. Their equipment, guns and ammunition - of better quality then what the rebels are used to - is taken and handed out among them. La Blaca intends to use these captive officers in negotiating with the authorities. To begin with, he offers to free two of the captive officers in exchange of Koshkov's freedom. The situation of the rebels is beginning to improve and they are gaining ground. *1000: In response to the ongoing resistance against a more peaceful solution, the UNLOR commander has officially threatened with the use of strategic air-strikes. He demands an end of all rebel violence by 6:00 PM October 8th and the surrender of the rebel militia. *1100: La Blaca answers on behalf of all rebel forces: "We will never surrender. We will fight till our last drop of blood is spilled and our last breath of air is taken, we live and we die in absolute freedom and with honour". To prevent strategic air-strikes, captured UNLOR officers are strategically placed near would-be targets and thus used as human shields. *1105: UNLOR initiates 'Operation Kenneth' to distort the rebel communication network. Telecommunications providers for the rebel-controlled areas have been shut down and radio-frequencies have been successfully blocked. Operation Kenneth is meant to disintegrate the rebel network. *1130: In response to Operation Kenneth, the rebel government uses its 23 UNLOR prisoners as hostages, threatening to shoot one every hour, starting from noon, until the following demands are met: withdrawal of UNLOR forces from Clymene and Seven; restoration of telecommunication in the two states; release of Consul Koshkov; and negotiations refereed by a neutral party (not the UN, which has shown no consideration for the rebels' grievances). *1200: The UNLOR command launches a counter-proposal that holds the exchange of Nikolai Koshkov and two other protagonist rebels for the 23 UNLOR officers. This agreement comes however with the condition that all civilians from the rebel territory may return to government-controlled land if they wish. In exchange for such a safe conduct, UNLOR is prepared to stop its advancement for the next five hours. *1300: The rebel authorities reject this proposal and request a two-day truce, during which time both UN and rebel forces will stop advancing. All prisoners on both sides will be freed and discussions will take place between the national and rebel authorities, mediated by the UN. *1330: UNLOR commander Levi McArthur stressed he is glad about the recent development of diplomatic initiatives, but that the demand of releasing all apprehended rebels can only be met under the condition of rebel disarmament. *Rebel disarmament is unnegotiable as I. G. La Blaca answers on behalf of the rebels: "We are glad that Mr. McArthur is willing to negotiate with us, the True Lovians, the the pure and the righteous. We can, however, not agree with laying down our guns before our goals have been successful and our demands have been met, as it would put us at a disadvantaged position and would make us vulnerable and helpless. We cannot allow that to happen, and hope for your understanding". *Tensions rise once more, as no definitive conclusions have been made. Communications are dropped in haste, and rebel forces take it upon themselves to continue the rioting. *1400: Christopher Costello directs the majority of Lovian Coastal Police units to Seven, preparing to aid the UNLOR by handling insurrectionist forces at sea. Costello begins a journey to the Costal Police Station located on British Island by boat. *1700: Christopher Costello arrives at the station as a small rebel movement arrises. The Seaside Trail is overrun, temporarily, but the garrisoned police handle the small riot fiercely but delicately. An astounding victory is earned after the police exit the base and flank the rebels from both angles. No lives are lost. *2145: Lovian Coastal Police identify a suspicious motor yacht traveling off of the coast of British Island, within rebel territory. The Costal Police, under the direct command of squad-leader Chief of Police Costello surround and board the boat in motion. A brief shootout follows, as the squad makes their way to the bridge. The boat is stopped in position, but with haste, the team continues the raid, making their way into the bowels of the ship, where they discover nearly a half-ton in varying explosives. This explains why the ship's armed crew were at first, hesitant to fire, and why they were traveling by sea. Once word of this gets through to UNLOR and the government, it becomes acknowledged that the insurrectionists pose a larger threat at sea, even. Worse, is that the yatch was making its way south along the chain of islands. 10th of October *0700: A two-week truce is agreed on the lines proposed by Koshkov. Medvedev, Villanova, La Blaca and Koshkov meet on the neutral territory of Discovery Island, arbitrated by McArthur. *0800: HAMR builds an airport in Portland. 21st of October *1200: After a long period of frozen conflict, Kim Dae-su organized a raid on Portland with the HAMR Militia he assembled. *1400: I. G. La Blaca becomes frustrated with the negotiations, and joins the HAMR militants in their raid on Portland; this marks the breaking of the truce. The Brigade is unable to prevent some of the militants from looting the area once it is taken in, some Brigadiers even taking part in the looting. *1500: An attempt is made to assassinate McArthur, commander of the UNLOR forces. It fails, as the bomb only manages to slightly wound the commander. Two senior UNLOR officers and five soldiers are killed in the blast, however UNLOR vows to retaliate brutally. *1600: The HAMR militia have now taken Portland. Front man Kim Dae-su already announced that they seek to 'free the hard-working people of southern Kings from the yoke of the federal government and the false prophecies of socialism'. *1800: Kim Dae-su is offered to be made the third consul of the rebel government. He refuses, to prevent compromising the just-gained freedom of the southerners in Kings. He does however wish to form one front against the forces of slavery. *1900: The Southern Families of Portland have agreed on a collaboration with HAMR. Gep Mecano II is declared mayor of Portland. *1930: HAMR encampments around Portland are bombed, shelled, and hit by UNLOR missiles. Kim Dae-su is reportedly killed, but later revealed to be only wounded. 22nd of October *615: HAMR encampments around Portland are once again shelled with heavy artillery. HAMR is unsure how to respond. *645: HAMR is willing to surrender in exchange for judicial immunity. UNLOR responds negatively. *700: HAMR surrenders to avoid further destruction around Portland. All of Kings is handed over to UNLOR forces. HAMR official Kim Dae-su surrenders himself to UNLOR and is put in Newhaven Maximum Security Prison and Gaol. *900: HAMR has essentially collapsed by this point, as many other senior HAMR officials have been arrested, some willingly, others not. *1100: Prominent UNS and former IGP politicians Hessel Doorian and Dietrich Honecker are freed from prison during a raid and immediately decide to join the rebel forces as commanders. Several other former IGPers follow in their footsteps and a number of fascists joins with La Blaca and his forces. *1130: The Clymeni rebels leave their stronghold in the lighthouse to concentrate forces in Seven, however, some rioters remain in Sofasi, who are being rounded up by citizen brigades and turned over to police. *1240: The LLA mobilises and focuses on fighting UNLOR for its brutal aggression towards the rioters instead of treating them democratically. They arm themselves with hunting weapons and due to their preparation since the 5th they also have some anti-tank and anti-air firepower. *1300: The LLA begin their march into Noble City with a strike force of 100 men, who attack the UNLOR headquarters. *1330: UNLOR guards are reinforced, with 150 new UNLOR soldiers turning up to turn back the LLA. The fight in Noble City continues and is a stalemate. *1337: The current LLA-UNLOR fighting is broken as the last 400 hunters break into a weak spot and force the last troops to surrender or retreat. casualty report: 24 UNLOR troops killed, 73 UNLOR troops captured and 103 UNLOR troops escape. 11 LLA killed, 5 wounded. *1339: A bomb detonates inside the UNLOR headquarters, killing 12 LLA troops, and injuring 38 others. UNLOR troops who had escaped earlier move back into the remains of the headquarters, and free 50 of the captured UNLOR troops. *1346: This time as the LLA say they "forgo mercy" and begin heavy snipering of the retreating troops. *1352: After 6 minutes of heavy sniper fire the UNLOR forces escape. casualty report: 61 UNLOR troops killed, 22 wounded, 23 still captured. 27 LLA killed, 17 wounded. *1412: The LLA offer a days ceasefire for both sides to recollect themselves and so that serious damage to the civilian populace does not occur. Reported Noble City Casualties: 85 UNLOR dead, 22 wounded. 50 LLA dead, 60 wounded. *1430: UNLOR reinforcements from the United States arrive after an SOS was called during the beginning of the attack. UNLOR refuses to ceasefire and continues to return sniper fire. *1500: After a standoff, heavy fighting continues, with few casualties due to careful action from both sides. 12 mercenary fighter jets appear, with two groups appearing, each having six. Each wing individually targets the american artillery and the american helicopters. Meanwhile a detachment of 100 mercenary near the docks of Noble City, however, before they can join the fight, one of their boats is sank by the Lovian Coastal Police, killing 25. Once the mercenaries land, the battle begins to go in the LLA's favor. *1530: UNLOR forces withdraw from Noble City. Shortly after, ten F-22 fighters arrive from the United States, and quickly knock out five of the twelve mercenary planes. Four crash over the ocean, and one crashes just north of the city, near King's Gardens. In the process, three of the F-22 fighters are shot down. *1550: Six helicopters are reported to have been downed meanwhile the american artillery has been suppressed and a majority of the guns are knocked out. *1600: Another mercenary plane is knocked out of the sky by the F-22s. Meanwhile Flak fire from LLA in the city bring down another F-22 and damage another. *1620: As the LLA asserts control over the area near the UNLOR headquarters, the Lovian Coastal Police try to secure the docks of Noble City, attempting to wrestle control from the mercenaries, killing 8 mercenaries and 17 officers while trying achieving the goal. Two more mercenary planes are downed (four remaining), but at the cost of another F-22. *1625: Lovian Special forces enter Noble City to assist Lovian Coastal Police in the docks. *1630: LLA supporters (around 250) along with their leader Carlos Torres support the mercenary's at the docks. *1650: Coastal Police begin to drive the mercenaries out of the docks, killing 15 of them, as well as 12 officers. *1700: Another 12 fighter jets arrive and down two more F-22s and down the damaged F-22. They lose an equal amount of 3 while doing this. The LLA supporters push into the police swarming them, losing 32 of them and 5 mercenaries while the police lose 18 officers. They push the officers back to the docks edge. *1720: Special forces mafia men throw a bomb off a rooftop into the LLA positions in attempt to disperse them. It succeeds in weakening the offensive, although only 7 LLA soldiers and a mercenary are killed, because they had fled the scene in order to limit casualties. *1730: LLA soldiers and police begin to regroup, though no skirmish happens at this point. A mercenary jet is shot down over the ocean. *1800: The LLA, Northern Rebels, UNLOR, and Police agree to a ceasefire until 0600 on the 23rd. 23rd of October ]] *0600: Hessel Doorian leads a charge of former IGP hard-core fascists into the outskirts of Noble City. He is then joined by Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz. Quoting from the movie Gladiator (2000): "On my signal, unleash @#!*% !" the brave men advance, against all odds and facing a numerically superior enemy. The neo-nazi's go berserk, viking-style, quite possibly under the influence of "special herbs", and march into the streets of Noble City, towards the center. *0630: Dietrich Honecker follows Doorian in yet another daring raid on Noble City, only to meet with tough resistance from both the NC police force aswell as angry civilians rallied behind a man named Vadim Smith, who vows to "rid Noble City of this barbarian horde". Vadim becomes some sort of a folk hero in the eyes of the Noble City inhabitants, and this gives the city's defenders a much needed morale boost. *0640: LLA messengers contact the IGP and resistors, telling them that the LLA has no position against or for with either group. *0645: The surviving 12 mercenary jets arrive with multiple pay loads, and bomb the police forces in the docks. *0700: The fighter jets stop their bombing after the squad of mercenary's calling in the bombs are killed (numbering 5). The docks are left heavily damaged and the police casualties are reported to be bad but mainly wounded. The fighter jets then leave for an unknown reason which is revealed to be due to peace negotiations. Meanwhile fighting in the city streets stays quiet. *0700: Lukas Hoffmann states that he is not in command of the LLA at present and also notifys the public that the current leader is Alexander Kameron who has been a primary head of the LLA for the past year. *0716: La Blaca's eldest son, Juan Ruiz del Cruz, (1958-2011) dies in a gunfight between rebel and UNLOR forces. In Noble City, at around the same time, Dietrich Honecker is captured, alive but wounded in the shoulder, along with twelve IGP-fighters. *0730: LLA and UNLOR officials announce a truce which was secretly negotiated. The LLA hands in its arms and Alexander is arrested. In exchange, the other LLA members go free. *0800: Rebel forces suffer heavy losses throughout Lovia and their advance is met with heavy resistance, effectively stopping them from advancing further. Their progress in Noble City is permanently halted and remaining rebel forces are dug in and surrounded - several commanding officers either surrender to UNLOR forces or walk over to their side. *1100: For the first time since his capture, Koshkov returns to Novosevensk, where he attends a meeting with his supporters. One man, Anton Shcherbakov, queries the involvement of 'our enemies' Doorian and Honecker in the civil war. Koshkov gives evasive answers, and after persistent questioning becomes infuriated and grabs his gun. Shooting breaks out and one man is killed and several wounded, and the Novosevenskian rebels are split in two: the moderates led by Shcherbakov and the radicals led by Koshkov. Because most of Koshkov's supporters are fighting in Kinley, he is outnumbered and forced to flee to the RLT stronghold in the east. Shcherbakov declares the Principality of Novosevensk, with himself as Prime Minister and Countess Sevensky as Head of State. *1700: Koshkov and La Blaca march to Novosevensk with reinforcements and begin a siege. Their superior forces soon make themselves felt, and faced with certain death, Shcherbakov surrenders to UNLOR and calls for assistance. 24th of October *0100: 400 UNLOR troops arrive on Philosopher's Island by boat and helicopter, and the Battle of Novosevensk begins. *0600: The Tsivilni Forbound 'Oshenna has been formed. *0800: Airports resume service and Air Lovia sends free charter airplanes to send war criminals to the International Criminal Court. ---- THE SECTION UNDERNEATH CONTAINS SPECTACULAR EVENTS INVOLVING NUKES AND NORTH KOREAN DICTATORS. IT SHOULD BE REVISED SINCE THE ACTION WAS DONE WITHOUT EXPLICIT CONSENT OF THE USERS INVOLVED. ---- *0900: HAMR reforms and starts brief chaos in Portland. *1200: Seven, parts of Clymene, and Southern Kings (in absentia) is put under martial law for the safety of the public. *1300: HAMR militia's revival (now officially called New HAMR but also called More HAMR) manage to take over Kings again (including Newhaven) and free Kim Dae-su in Newhaven Maximum Security Prison and Gaol. *1400: Fearful of anything happening to him again, Kim Dae-su orders a plane from Newhaven Airport be sent to South Korea with him on it. *1415: Kim Dae-su escapes to South Korea with some New HAMR officials. *1500: The US Army shells Newhaven and Portland. *1530: New HAMR surrenders Newhaven/Northern Kings but keeps Portland. *1545: Portland is surrendered by New HAMR after it is shelled as well. *1600: New HAMR makes a surprise comeback and takes over Southern Kings. *1610: Southern Kings has been recognized as an autonomous area of Kings but acts like a nation, which is recognized by UNLOR and all UN members. *1615: Seven declares independence. *1630: Kim Dae-su has arrived at South Korea and immediately granted asylum. He proclaims himself Southern King's "Leader of the Revolution". *1640: UNLOR refuses to recognize the independence of Seven, along with every nation in the UN. *1700: Seven is nuked by North Korea for Kim Jong-il's pleasure. *1730: South Korea is overwhelmed at it's Northern Neighbor and nukes Pyongyang and Kaesong. Kim Jong-il dies. *1800: Lovia declares a state of emergency once again. *1800: Vadim Smith is honored and given the High Honor of the United Nations, and UNLOR gives him a nice, comfortable apartment in Downtown Noble City. *1800: North Korea is annexed by South Korea and reunites to become Korea. *1815: Within minutes of this announcement, Southern Kings is the first nation to recognize the new nation. 25th of October *0545: Il Duce Octavian unites anti-Lovian forces in the State of Oceana under the newly established Oslobodenia front. *0800: The start of bloody riots in Hurbanova. This uprising has been organized by 'new forces', according to local press. I. G. La Blaca has openly called for support of the riots. The rebels (approximately 600 in number) demand for the foundation of a sovereign nation-state, in which the supremacy of the people will be guaranteed. A faction of the rebels claim that Il Duce should become chief of the new state. However, Il Duce says to not have organized these protests "which have come to fast". Nonetheless, he uses this opportunity to strengthen the support of nationalist Oceana, and calls for a general uprising. *0800: In the rest of Lovia, it becomes clear that the set date of 26 October for a general peace, is not realizable. The Civil War was initially localized to Seven, Clymene and King. Since today, the rebellion movement has become a serious issue on Peace Island as well. *0815: That Forbound states that "all attacks against the people of Oceana will be halted by the people themselves." *0900: I. G. La Blaca narrowly survives a plot aimed at taking his life. Minutes before the bomb that is planted in his headquarters is supposed to go off, the old man leaves the room to take a nap. This saves him, and he gets away with only mild injuries. His left-hand man, Ricardo Caveles-Ortega, turns out to be behind this plot. *0930: Cavales-Ortega is publicly hang from the balcony of the rebel leaders command centre, for all people in the street to see. "This is what happens to our enemies, let this be a warning to all those who oppose the rebellion and its glorious, divine leader La Blaca", the rebel leader is quoted as saying. For the first time, La Blaca was seen in public together with Il Duce Octavian. La Blaca used this opportunity to call out for a struggle against the Lovians on Peace Island. Thereafter Il Duce Octavian holds his famous October Speech, calling for co-operation. Ending his speech, screaming out loud "victoria" three times, he becomes emotional and La Blaca gives him a symbolical hug. Then they turn to the crowd, stand together and hold their hands in the air, whereafter the crowd starts to yell and gives them a tremendous ovasion which lasts for several minutes. Hundreds of people are willing to keep on fighting, and now side on side, with the Oceana rebels. *1000: Creed Bratton's farm in the interior of Peace Island, which is located in Sylvania and borders Oceana was subject to arson, most likely by the hands of the rebel groups lead by L. G. La Blaca and II Duce Octavian. Locals reported that large explosion rang out after the fire began, causing panic throughout the bystanders. Creed whereabouts are still unknown. *1015: Yuri Medvedev retreats to Newhaven with an extra detachment of UNLOR troops to secure the area against the once again growing rebellion. 26th of October *0300: Pizzeria Il Regno d'Oceano opens its doors in Hurbanova (Drake Town), East Hills and Noble City (Downtown). They also deliver pizza's by helicopter in Southern Kings, Seven and Clymene. *0330: Il Duce Octavian presents his November Plan during a Oslobodenia session. He plans to take over entire Peace Island, establish the Empire of Oceana with himself being emperor. Train Village will be nuked. It seems he's getting more and more support for his revolutionary plans in Oceana. Yuri Medvedev has declared not to care about Peace Island; only an attack on the State of Kings will be retaliated. Therefore Il Duce's chances of supporting a succesful revolt on Peace Island increase drastically. *0330: Northern Rebels and UNLOR consider peace talks. *0430: In an opportunistic move, ex-chief of the Feds Oos Wes Ilava announced his support for the Oslobodenia rebels. Il Duce Octavian promises him the "post of Prime Minister" and "lots of jewelry, gold and other toys". Also, I. G. La Blaca seems interested in the Duke's plan. *0500: Oslobodenia forces invade the Oceana Capitol, the administrative centre of Oceana. Surprisingly no efforts were made to stop these rebels. Some say that Oos Wes Ilava would be in the complot. *0530: In Noble City, Vadim Smith walks over to the side of the rebels. Most of his many fans and followers follow his example, thus strengthening the rebel's grip on Noble City and weakening the position of the already small police force trying desperately to hold control over the nation's capital. *600: Kings is declared a 'neutral' zone under Operation Badlands. It will be secured by UNLOR, but positions itself outside the conflict. Yuri Medvedev announced he will await peace talks or a full victory of any side. Kings is placed under martial law and effectively lifted from government control. *0615: Yuri Medvedev announces the installment of a UNLOR-enforced no-fly zone above Kings. This is a measure against Oslobodenian helicopters landing. *1300: Il Duce Octavian brings forward the Emperor's Compromise. In his proposal for "a positive peace", the Republic of the Liberated Territories and the Empire of Oceana will become independent. The remaining Kings will be kept by forces led by Medvedev. There has been no response for until now. *1315: The Emperor's Compromise is denounced by William Krosby. However, if Medvedev agrees, peace will finally come to Lovia. King La Blaca of the Liberated Territories has already signed the compromise. Oceana and Liberated Territories have gained mutual recognition and are de facto independent. *1400: The Southern Cross Alliance leads caravans from Train City and Noble City to evacuate to Charleston before the Oslobodenian front marches over Sylvania. Large amounts of the two cities are predicted to evacuate to Kings or the Headlands. Southern Cross Alliance forces position themselves to protect vital roads of travelers and to protect the emptying cities of Train City and Noble City. 27th of October *0400: I. G. La Blaca closes of Noble City allowing nobody in or out. He lets Vadim Smith, a figure still greatly respected by most people in the city and co-commander Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz talk to the people pf Noble City and convince them that staying is in their own best interest. They succeed in convincing the majority of people, although some 10% of the people (mostly young men who do not support the rebellion) have left or plan on leaving. *0420: Train Village is controlled by the Southern Cross Alliance and is the east position against the advancing Oceanic tide toward the Headlands. Richard Creed asks for support from the United Nations and Yuri Medvedev to protect its cultural lands. With the fall of Sylvania's capital, Richard Creed creates the State of Transylvania in the Train Village plains and Stephen Headland with its capital located in Charleston. *0500: UNLOR responds to the pro-Lovian wake up call and sends some troops to aid the counter-rebellion. Yuri Medvedev holds on to the neutrality of Kings, renouncing assistance to the Southern Cross Alliance. Medvedev however also refused to sign the Emperor's compromise on the grounds that it would not be legally binding. *0530: The rebel support poll in Noble City is revealed to be a sham. It is unknown how many people support the rebels. *0600: Il Duce Octavian says to be in full control of the State of Oceana, Noble City and Eastern Sylvania. The government and Congress have left Peace Island and are in axile in UNLOR-controlled Kings. Meanwhile, Oslobodenia forces are establishing in Noble City. They are recruiting men in Noble City and Hurbanova to fight the resistance in Train Village and Stephen Headland which is in risk of being outnumbered. *0630: Oslobodenia fully controls Noble City International Airport, maybe the most important strategic point of Lovia. UNLOR won't be able to make use of the airport in the future. Il Duce Octavian has ordered some airplanes to carry out some napalm airstrikes on Train Village and Charleston to break the front. Many innocent people burn to death. *0800: Due to increased support from Oslobodenia and other rebels, La Blaca succeeds in drawing all RLT power into his own hands. He declares himself king and sends five assasins to kill Koshkov, but Koshkov kills them all with his bare hands and seizing the RLT's best plane, flees abroad. The police forces of many countries, including the US', are instructed to keep an eye out for him by the UN. *0800: Oslobodenia starts the Siege of Train Village. *1300: Semyon Breyev is released from hospital in Kings, where he had been transferred by doctors after Noble City was taken over. Volunteers resident to combat rioting *Semyon Breyev - (Seven and Clymene) *I. G. La Blaca - volunteers to be a rioter *Yuri Medvedev - UNLOR supervisor in Neutral Zone Kings *William Krosby - as UNLOR advisor in Sylvania *Christopher Costello - volunteers to clean up this mess with money, once the conflict has officially ended. Also wants to take part in a bit of the action. *Kim Dae-su - leading figure in the HAMR Militia *James Torres - In support of the government *Il Duce Octavian - in support of the separatist Oceana movement Oslobodenia *Levi McArthur - commander of the UNLOR References Category:Crime Category:2011 Category:Civil War Category:Military Category:Lovian history Category:Foreign affairs Category:History Category:Lovia